The present invention relates to an arrangement for dispensing curtains. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a curtain dispenser that enables a user to easily hang a curtain, remove a used curtain and readily dispense a new curtain from the cavity of an extendable tube.
The conventional curtain arrangements that are present in the marketplace do not provide a function where a pre-wrapped curtain with hanging elements is drawn in a downward position from the release cavity of a circular tube and with spreading means to cover a space where privacy is desired. This unique functioning of the present invention is useful for providing a quick and expedient method for mounting a curtain and subsequently dispensing a new curtain as desired. Multiple curtains can be stored individually within the extendable tube, thereby saving time and simplifying the task of changing a curtain. This invention provides for sufficient coverage in any space by easily adjusting the extendable tube.
It is a well-known custom to rinse out or wash curtains after extended use and waiting for the curtain to dry before rehanging. The inventive concept of the present invention provides for a quick removal of a used curtain and an instant replacement of a fresh and unused curtain.
The installation of curtains between adjacent walls or atypical spaces is traditionally not a simple procedure and is often time consuming. Mounting with tension rods or mounted rods often requires changing established instructions to suit the specific needs of the user. Achieving proper suspension from these rods being mounted to ceilings, window frames or the like can produce additional frustration. A user might often require additional measuring in order to ensure that the curtain is properly placed and hangs as desired. These elements combined provide for a laborious and unsafe hanging process.
The present invention helps to overcome the problems associated with hanging and replacing a curtain by providing an arrangement for dispensing curtains that is convenient to use and mainly addressing the problems of hooking and unhooking a curtain.
This new arrangement eliminates the need for hanging, hooking or laying out the curtain by providing a curtain that is held in a wrapped and pre-assembled configuration within an extendable tube. The curtain is ready to use within seconds by releasing the curtain inside a sliding rail arrangement and spreading the curtain with pre-attached circular balls. This arrangement allows a user to conveniently mount a curtain without additional steps, hooks or tooling. The extendable tube and mating rods aid the installer in positioning the arrangement to the pre-mounted end caps that are adapted to mount as suction cups on a wall surface. This feature in combination with the extendable arrangement and releasable curtains makes the invention easy to install and use.
Rehanging of a previously discharged and washed curtain is an equally expedient process. The arrangement is removed from the mounted position and a pre-filled cartridge is inserted into the extendable tube by a sliding engagement with the mating rod. The entire arrangement can be removed from the wall and transported away by compressing the extendable tube longitudinally away from the end caps.
Long-term exposure to water, dust and other elements are obvious problems for curtains hung in showers, damp areas, or places that utilize a curtain for a long-term privacy solution. These are ideal conditions for breeding germs and causes fabric deterioration, shrinkage, discoloration, molds, spotting and foul odors. This new arrangement for dispensing curtains features ventilation openings being embedded on top of the extendable tube. The ventilation openings facilitate the rapid drying of the fabric and odors are released.
This invention is especially helpful for people who suffer from chronic pain or have limited dexterity. These individuals would prefer an easy method of replacing a curtain arrangement. The mating rods are quickly removed to roll the used curtain out of the sliding rail. A new tab can be quickly released to expose and spread a new curtain.
The arrangement is low-cost, easy to manufacture, easy to assemble and provide for a quick and expedient manner for changing a curtain.